1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fixing technology, and more particularly to an assembling member that can be fixed to an electronic host housing and a heat-dissipating module that has the assembling member.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of science and technology, along with development of information communication, computers are becoming a necessity in our daily life, which are crowded with more and more electronic components to meet demands for high processing speed and high integration. Accordingly, at least a heat-dissipating fan is disposed inside a computer such as a server for dissipating heat generated by electronic components of the computer such as CPU and hard disk during operation, thereby avoiding malfunction of the computer.
To fix a heat-dissipating fan inside a host housing of a server or a hard disk, a screw fixing method is usually used, which however not only needs a large amount of screws but also needs additional tools such as a screwdriver to tighten or loosen the screws. If the heat-dissipating fan needs to be removed from the host housing for troubleshooting or replacement, additional tools also need to be used for removing the fan from the host housing. Therefore, such a screw fixing method is rather inconvenient and can adversely affect production of servers or hard disks and decrease maintenance efficiency.
Accordingly, Taiwanese Publication No. 200521336 and US Patent Publication No. 2006/0099092 disclose heat-dissipating fan fixing techniques without using the screw fixing method. FIG. 1 is an exploded view of a heat-dissipating fan module disclosed by Taiwanese Publication No. 200521336.
As shown in FIG. 1, the heat-dissipating fan module comprises an assembling member 100 and a fan 200. The assembling member 100 comprises a top portion 101, two side portions 102 extending at a certain angle from the top portion 101, holding rings 103 disposed on two sides of the top portion 101, elastic sheets 104 connected with the holding rings 103, tenons 105 disposed on the elastic sheets 104, and a plurality of connecting holes 106 disposed on inner sides of the two side portions 102 corresponding to fixing holes 201 of the fan 200.
By closely attaching the assembling member 100 to a side surface of the fan 200 and connecting the connecting holes 106 to the corresponding fixing holes 201 through rivets, the assembling member 100 can be fixed to the fan 200 so as to form a heat-dissipating fan module. Then, the heat-dissipating fan module is laterally disposed inside a host housing with the tenons 105 engaging with the host housing. When a user uses fingers inserting the holding rings 103, then applies a force in a direction toward the top portion 101 of the assembling member 100, because the elastic sheets 104 of the assembling member 100 have elasticity, the holding rings 103 move toward the top portion 101, causing tenons 105 disposed on the elastic sheets 104 to separate from the host housing. As a result, the fan 200 is removed from the host housing.
Although such a fixing technique eliminates the need of any additional tools, it has some drawbacks. For example, the plurality of rivets used to fix the assembling member 100 to the fan 200 increases the material cost and increases assembly and disassembly time of the assembling member 100. Meanwhile, the attaching of the assembling member to the fan increases the volume of the heat-dissipating fan module. In addition, a space needs to be reserved for allowing a force to be applied on the holding rings so as to remove the heat-dissipating module from the host housing, which thus decreases the design flexibility.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a heat-dissipating module fixing technique overcoming the above drawbacks.